Char Shingen
General Name: Char Shingen Nicknames: Age: 126 D.O.B: October 25 Race: Shinigami Gender: Male Blood Type: O- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'0" Weight: 188 lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: Red Skin: Light Body type: Athletic Char is an average height person with an athletic tone his his body, he had blonde hair which is usually messed up but he does wear it down sometimes. His most distinct feature is his red eyes, which to this day is unknown why they are red. He wears a stand shinigami uniform with his zanpakuto equip on the left side of his waist. Personality Char considers himself a solider of the Seireitei like any other Shinigami. He is a easy going person but would stand up for his beliefs if they were threaten. Above all though, he wishes to become a hero of justice for the wandering souls in the World of the Living. Likes Warm Weather World of the Living Outings with friends Casual drinks on his days off Sunrise Star gazing Dislikes Being alone Hollows Cold weather History Human Life Char was born with misfortune, his Mother was brutally murdered while he was still in her womb to which the case has still not been solved. The doctors had admitted that it was a miracle that Char had survived the ordeal. He had grown up as an orphan not knowing that the true value of family or what it meant, the only thing he had been given was red eyes which was unknown why his irises took the red tint. Throughout his life, Char had lived with many foster family which would end up bringing him back to the orphanage due to the bad luck that he brought with him. When he became of age to leave the orphanage, Char ventured into the World looking for a purpose to his life. As several years past and Char now in his twenties felt that nothing would change for him as they didn’t when he was living in the orphanage. He had a job that didn’t pay well, a home where he was always behind on rent, and a legacy of bad luck to leave behind for no one. It was until one day that his bad luck had made him pay the final price, on his way home from work Char noticed a young girl crying in an alleyway. Knowing that he should of left her alone, Char couldn’t help but see if he could help the young girl. When he asked the young girl what was the matter, she pulled out a knife stabbing him in the chest. Falling to the ground gasping for air, the last thing Char could see was the young girl searching his body for his personal belongings, until everything went black. Life as a Soul Char either can’t remember or he is repressing his memories between the time he awoke a soul until he was consoled by a Shinigami to have guidance to the Soul Society. Char was sent to the 23rd District of the Rukongai when entered the Soul Society. Immediately he felt a happiness he never experienced before all because of the Shinigami that sent him there. For several years of living in the Rukongai, Char had been told stories of the Shinigami and how great they were. He was interested in hearing the stories some people, but it was until someone told him about the Shin’o Academy where people were trained to become Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Immediately on that day Char traveled to the Academy and enrolled into the Academy for the new year. Life as a Student In the beginning of his journey to become a Shinigami, Char learned that it would take more that just simple training to become a member of Gotei 13. He would have to devote his existence to becoming a Shinigami, so he can return the light that the Shinigami gave him. He wasn’t the best in all of his studies but he managed to keep good grades in all his subjects. It wasn’t until the 3rd year of being in Shin’o Academy he met an important person in his new life, Ritsuko Minamoto. The two were in the same year and attended several classes together which eventually lead to a bond that Char has never felt in his life. While in a relationship with Ritsuko, Char felt that if they could leave the Academy together he would do it in a heartbeat, though in the end, Ritsuko didn’t feel the same. Depressed through loss Char continued to focus his attention to his studies and become the being that he looked up in the beginning of his time with the Academy until he graduated. Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also write how many kidō you can use. Zanpakutō Inner World TBD Tenbinza Release command: '''Tip the scales '''Shikai Appearance: Tenbinza is roughly around the size of a long sword with a tapering black and red cylindrical body in place of a flat edged blade. The cylindrical body can rotate either clockwise or counterclock. The tip of Tenbinza has two points that spiral around which cannot rotate. The hilt of Tenbinza forms in front and around the users hand and has a medium length hilt. When Arutā - Jun is activate the cylindrical body of Tenbinza rotates clockwise at rapid speeds. This effect increased the physical force of the attack that Tenbinza’s user strikes with. Stats Effected: Arutā - Jun takes half of the users SEI stat and applies it to the HAK stat. Example: Arutā - Jun(HAK) = (SEI/2) + HAK, Arutā - Jun(6) = (4/2) + 4 Jūryoku mo works by pointing the tip of Tenbinza at the ground, the cylindrical body of the Zanpakutou begins to spin counter clockwise. This force generated by the spinning rotation creates a 5 meter radius where Jūryoku mo works. Within the radius gravity is altered to become heavier depending on the opponent's Rei against Char’s SEI it could render the opponent to move slower or cease movement. This ability lasts for 2 of Char’s turns. 'Bankai: Not Yet Achieved' Describe your Bankai ability. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets. These MUST be mod approved. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Char13.jpg Char12.jpg Char11.jpg Char10.jpg Char09.png Char08.jpg Char07.jpg Char05.png Char03.png Char04.jpg Char02.jpg Char01.jpg Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Category:Shinigami Category:Vizard